Peel September October 1991 Lee Tape 116
Tape ; Name *Peel September October 1991 Lee Tape 116 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991-09/10 Tracklisting *Bizarre Inc: Such A Feeling (Love Decade Mix) (Such A Feeling (Love Decade Mix) / Raise Me (Eon's Ascension Mix) Vinyl Solution STORM 32R 14 September 1991 *Ed O.G. & Da Bulldogs: Bug-A-Boo (single) 14 September 1991 *Michael Rose: Bad Boys (7") Taxi 14 September 1991 *Two Friends: This Dub Will Self Destruct In 3'53" (v/a 12" - Gun Something) Greensleeves GRED 312 *Tŷ Gwydr: Gormod O Ffwdan (12" - Reu) Ankst ANKST 019 12 October 1991 *Yabby You: Love Thy Neighbour (box set - Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood And Fire BAFLP 021 12 October 1991 *William Bell: Forever Wouldn't Be Too Long (album - A Little Something Extra) Stax 12 October 1991 *Where's The Beach: Liberty (12" - Primeval Goddess) Mantra Communications WTB003 12 October 1991 *start of a Sunday show - AK then a foreign language ident ending in "Big Boy" 29 September 1991 *Pixies: Alec Eiffel (album - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD CAD 1014 29 September 1991 *Crabstick: unknown (album - Stud Or Houseboy?) Feel Good All Over FGAO 3 29 September 1991 *Mr Selfish: Mr Selfish (12") Vinyl Solution STORM 35 prob ''29 September 1991 *Ed. Robinson: Armed & Highly Dangerous (7") Firehouse Crew ''29 September 1991 *into *It's Immaterial: A Gigantic Raft (In The Philippines) (7") Eternal 29 September 1991 *Katch 22: Mind Field (album - Diary Of A Blackman Living In The Land Of The Lost) Kold Sweat KSLP 01 *Holger Hiller: Sing Songs (album - As Is) Mute CD STUMM 60 *Doi-Oing: Flashback (Good Feeling ) Brainiak BRAINK 18 check 12th October *Hole: Sassy (album - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang SLANG 012) HO John Peel 36 1991 *Vinyl Vandals: Don't Be So Serious (12") Warrior WRR12 015 *Pixies: I Can't Forget (v/a album - I'm Your Fan: The Songs Of Leonard Cohen By...) EastWest 9031-75598-1 28 September 1991 *UMC's: Blue Cheese (U-N-I-Verse-All) (12") Wild Pitch WP 1023 21 September 1991 *Sound Of Sha'bass: Take It Or Leave It (Instrumental Mix) (12") Guerilla GRRR16 21 September 1991 *Mighty Sparrow: Sweet Pan (7" - Doctorass / Sweet Pan) Ra RA 501 *Messiah: There Is No Law (12") Kickin KICK 10 05 October 1991 *King Tubby Meets Upsetter: Crime Wave (album - At The Grass Roots Of Dub) 05 October 1991 *Claw Hammer: Satisfaction (album - Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Not Devo!) Sympathy For The Record Industry 05 October 1991 *Cocoa Tea: Jah Would Never (7") Two Friends 05 October 1991 *Pete Rock & C.L. Smooth: Mecca & The Soul Brothers (EP -All Souled Out) Elektra 05 October 1991 *Hole: Pretty On The Inside (album - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang SLANG 012) 05 October 1991 File ;Name *1991-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE116 ;Length *1:36:31 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE116 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes